


Overheard

by cloudsgrl



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign, Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Not Beta Read, i cringed writing it, magical theory, one bad pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: “Most people will say that magic is what allows things that would not normally exist to exist. This is wrong. Zombies still walk, dragons can still fly, giants do not collapse under their own weight in Antimagic fields, and none of those creatures show up in a Detect Magic spell just for existing."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).



> Did not edit or beta read this. I am posting it incomplete right now so Aria has something to read for the exchange. I'll eventually edit this writing and add to it. If others want to add to it, let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I did place in here, Aria. I would have added more if I had more time and wasn't freaking out over the time crunch tomorrow.

“It is much easier to define what magic is as long as someone restricts themselves to published works. I strongly recommend that you do not consider Orman’s personal essays as part of these definitions. He has not handed his research over to the council, and as such we cannot confirm or deny what he has found.”

“But what about that odd magic transmutation circle that Orman uses in his displays of what not to do?”

“Definitely do not do that. Do not fiddle with the magic circles. That’s graduate level work, and if the pseudodragon tries to recruit you for it say no, no matter how curious you are. We had a student and a canine beast merge once; it was not pleasant.”

There was an awkward pause in the lecture hall. The professor coughed and continued.

“Most people will say that magic is what allows things that would not normally exist to exist. This is wrong. Zombies still walk, dragons can still fly, giants do not collapse under their own weight in Antimagic fields, and none of those creatures show up in a Detect Magic spell just for existing.

“Psionics are Different in the fact that Psionics and Magic do not interact with each other except through specific spells and powers. Then there are also a whole host of supernatural power sources that do not show up with the Detect Magic spell unless the source is used on a magic item.”

The scratching of notes echoed in the auditorium, and the professor took a moment to sip some water.

“However you should not take this to mean that magic is not the main source of what we can do here. If you want something done, more than likely there is a spell that can make doing it far easier.”

==

“You must be magical, because I’ve fallen under your spell.”

The entire hallway froze, numerous students of various specialties all seemed to stop breathing and turn toward the speaker. The magician was known for flirting with every feminine form they spotted, but never had they actually used such a horrid pick up line.

“Who were they even addressing that to?” a whisper hissed through the silence. “We’re all fucking mages, what the fuck—?”

The magician flushed, and everyone went back on their way.

==

“Look,” a senior gestured wildly to a bunch of new students, “Yes, Mad Orman is mad. We’re all aware of this. Despite this, when he decides to teach you can learn magics that have not been seen in hundreds of years. He is mad, but he is also a genius.”

“The pseudodragon helps though.”

“That too,” the senior agreed. “The pseudodragon is the reason half of us even have a passing grade in that class, and that’s because she’s the one who grades the papers, Orman just assigns them. Her office hours are more fluid than Orman’s too, which makes it easier to talk to her for clarification if needed.”

“… But she’s a pseudodragon. They’re trophies, displays of status. What does she know?”

“That pseudodragon is the only reason Orman has not shut down the guild and turned us all into experiments. You should be grateful.” Another student snapped. “She’s the one who writes the agreements you will undoubtedly sign when you enter his class. Make sure you read them. And if you get a ‘modified’ one, do not sign it unless you ABSOLUTELY agree to everything in it.”

==

“Dude, did you see that?”

“See what?”

“There’s a fucking Lowen outside of Mad Orman’s office.” The voice hissed, and the other student peered around the corner to see the Lowen clone blocking the door.

“Yeah, he has a couple.”

“He has a couple Lowen clones?!”

“A couple of the teachers do. Orman’s just uses his more visibly.” A shrug. Everyone knows this, but it doesn't stop it from being totally freaky when it happens."

"How often does he use them? How often does this happen?" A gesture at the guarded door.

"Once he had a Lowen standing outside the classroom to prevent people from disturbing us during a test. It was kinda nifty, honestly, we didn’t have any random interruptions during the Magical Diplomacy test. But when you turned in the test, it just stared at you unblinking and watched you until the door closed. Every now and then I have nightmares about it."

There was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, and the students turned to see the Lowen clone collapsed on the ground, vacant eyes staring sightlessly at them.

==

“Lizabet had to use the emergency water shoot again.”

“Again? Didn’t they just use it this morning?”

“Apparently the Knell beetle got out again. Either someone does not know how to lock the containment field, or the the Knell Beetle has observed enough to tell how to open it.”

“I’m not sure which is scarier.”

“The ash rats also have made their way up to the third floor.”

Infuriated noises came from the other student.

==

It was a rare day when Orman bothered to show up on time for his class, and even rarer for him to arrive without the pseudodragon trailing along behind him. A few students allowed themselves a brief moment to stare at the aesthetically pleasing researcher before taking paper out for notes.

“Because magic is so predominant in this world, we would not be a guild or a school without examining the capabilities. However, we’re going to try and continue a lecture I’m certain you had with another professor some other time some other place.

“We’re going to analyze what magic _cannot_ do, and prove this through trial and error!”

He gave an ecstatic smile. “Remember, it is not research unless you right down what you are doing!”


End file.
